Home Alone
by MadhattersWonderland
Summary: The Cullens leave Bella home alone, whilst they're gone she studies for her finals, the Cullens come back early, what music is Bella listening to?
1. Chapter 1

**Home Alone**

Bella Pov;

I was sleeping peacefully in Edward's huge bed, when I was awoken with kisses along my collarbone.

"Wake up baby; I need a goodbye kiss before I go hunting"

I fluttered my eyes open and saw a topless Edward on top of me planting kisses on the skin that he could gain access to.

"Do you have to go?" I moaned jutting my bottom lip out

"Yes baby, I'm sorry but if you want to keep doing our nightly activities then I'll have to go hunting more often to stop the bloodlust"

Yes Edward finally dropped his boundaries and gave into me and all the Cullen's know since they walked in on us. I blushed remembering that day.

_FLASHBACK;_

_It was a month or 2 after Edward had dropped his boundaries and we were in his room passionately making out when Edward ripped my top and jeans off in less than 5 seconds._

"_Hey that's not fair" I replied annoyed_

_Edward feeling my annoyed mood ripped all his clothes so we were just in our underwear. We were kissing and I felt his cold tongue run over my bottom lip asking me for entrance, obviously I gave it to him gladly. I was trying to keep my moans quite because it's highly embarrassing, but it was really hard since Edward is a professional for making me scream his name. Edward had unclasped my bra and was about to pull the straps down when a booming laugh echoed the room and without even a second thought I immediately knew that laugh as Emmet's._

"_Well, well, little bro I didn't think you'd give in so easily" Emmet snickered_

"_Emmet get out NOW, before i rip your head off" wow, I'd never seen Edward that angry before_

"_Well, you'll have to chase me and that means leaving your beloved Bella" I heard Edward growl and I started playing with the hair on the nape of his neck in an attempt to try and calm him down_

"_Alice I'm sorry but I have to leave the amount of lust in this room is unbearable. Would you care to join me?" Jasper asked playfully and like that Alice and Jasper ran into the woods._

"_C'mon Esme I think we should leave these two alone" Carlisle said whilst ushering his wife out the room into their own_

_The only people that remained were Rosalie and Emmet and I could tell that Edward was pleading to Rosalie with his eyes to get them both out of his room and it must of worked because Rosalie whispered something into his ear, to low for a human like me to hear but it must be something sexual because Emmet's eyes lit up and he picked up Rosalie bridal style and carried her to their room._

_END OF FLASHBACK;_

I heard Edward chuckle and i realised that i was still blushing

"I don't think i'll be able to go hunting if you keep blushing like that" that made me blush even more.

"i'll be back soon my love, i love you with every piece of my heart"

"When you come back i'll have a suprise and it may, or may not include lingerie" I playfully teased adding a wink and as soon as i finished speaking Edwards lips were on mine lust filling his eyes and like the last time we were rudely interuptd with a loud banging noise on the door.

"EDWARD I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LEAVE BELLA AND COME HUNTING I WILL MAKE YOU GO ON A SHOPPING SPREE FOR A WHOLE WEEK AND DON'T THINK I WONT DO IT" Ugh stupid pixie, i did love Alice like a sister but at times she could be a really bad cockblocker.

"Fine, fine I'm coming" Edward adding sounded fairly annoyed that our little make out session had been interrupted

"Now are you sure that you're going to be okay on your own?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes Edward i'll be fine,i'll just stay in and study for our maths exam, now go before the pixie makes you suffer"

"i'll miss you baby"

"i'll miss you to"

"Now for that goodbye kiss" Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile

&in that moment when his lips crashed onto mine i was in my own little world not a care in the world and as soon as it begun it finished with Edward leaving the room and leaving me to study, oh the joys..


	2. Home Alone Chapter 2

**Home Alone Chapter 2**

Bella POV;

I finally had enough energy to get out of the big, golden, comfy bed and head downstairs to make breakfast. I looked through the cupboard and found a pack of Golden Nuggets (**Disclaimer; I'm from the UK so i don't know if other countries have golden Nuggets, basically there just like pirate treasure) **i poured myself a bowl and started eating.

Once i had managed to eat all the bowl i grabbed my bag from the coat cupboard and got out my revision notes and started the 7 hour long revision.

_4 hours later_

Edward POV;

My family and i had finished hunting surprisingly early and we were running home as quick as we could in case something had happened to Bella that Alice hadn't seen but it seems that Alice keeps blocking her mind from me by singing the national anthem over and over again.

"ALICE! WILL YOU QUIT SINGING THE NATIONAL ANTHEM AND JUST TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" i said through gritted teeth

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" she said with a huge grin on her face. I never thought someone so little could be so annoying.

_3 hours earlier_

I had only done an hour of revision and i was getting really bored and then i remembered that Edward had a docking station upstairs so i ran up the stairs as fast as i could, tripping only twice, grabbed the docking station, plugged it in downstairs and put my ipod in and the first song that came on was Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers (**Yes i do realise that in the film Bella wasn't a big fan of music like the Jonas Brothers, but let's just say that for the sake of this FF she does)** and suddenly i felt like revising again.


End file.
